


(miss)undertanding

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Now everyone thinks we are dating", Bokuto of course knows something is up, Hurt Hinata, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama and Hinata make a number in the middle of a game, Kageyama annoying Hinata for once, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: The game stopped as soon as he groaned in pain. Atsumu and Bokuto called his name, almost in a panic, the stadium went silent for like a few seconds, and then, while Shouyou was looking at his ankle he heard it.It was weird, because he hadn’t heard it in years, but it caused a strange feeling in his belly. He almost forgot about the game.“Hinata, boke!”, when he looked up, he found a very familiar face that, in theory, wasn’t supposed to be there.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: You can fly even higher [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	(miss)undertanding

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't know why I write this. It sort of happen.

The MSBY Black Jackals and the Schweiden Adlers were on it again. The stadium is full, and everyone is excited since is well know that games between these two are always a wild ride.

Today wasn’t the exception. The game is currently on it’s second set and the Adlers were in front for a few points. If the Jackals didn’t do anything, they will lose the set and with it the advantage they had after winning the first one.

The tension is quite perceptible, at least within the players in the front. The proof is on the way Kageyama, the number 20 of the Adlers, is looking at the number 21 of the Jackals. Is well know that these two were rivals once and then teammates on their high school days and that they had a really weird quick that everyone drop their jaws at, but by the looks they’re giving each other, anyone could think that they were sworn enemies or something.

“I’m winning”, Tobio says suddenly. He is standing right in front of Shouyou, with just the net separating them.

“For now,”, Shouyou responds with a scoff.

“We’ll see”, Tobio replies and turns around to Hoshiumi, who is looking at them like he is still not used to their weird behavior.

Shouyou makes a face while he is giving him his back and looks over his shoulder, just to find that Miya Atsumu is about to serve and that Bokuto is close to him, looking at him with a weird smirk.

A smirk that the orange-haired man doesn’t like at all.

“Why are you smiling like that, Bokuto-san?”

“Nothing. I just remember something”, Shouyou frowns, but at that moment the referee blows the whistle and the game continues.

The Adlers receive the ball quite perfectly as excepted, then Tobio sets it to Ushijima who spikes it like is a fricking missile. The Jackals receive it quite sloppily and Atsumu must do a very far and kind of difficult set that Bokuto barely saves.

Shouyou knows that they needed to focus if they want to win.

Waiting for the attack feels like forever, but when it finally comes, is too close to the outside line that the libero thinks is actually out. It wasn’t and the Adlers get the point. The difference between the teams is four points now.

17-21.

While the Adlers and their fans cheer, the Jackals try to stay as composed as they can.

“You were saying?”, Shouyou looks at Tobio again. The dark-haired man is smirking and Shouyou is about to fume.

“Hey, hey, hey, Chibi-chan, don’t listen to him”, says Bokuto, who entertains the tangerine while the Adlers prepare to serve.

Even if Bokuto told him to not listen to Tobio, he couldn’t. His words were getting on his head and it was showing on the way he was desperately trying to make a point to the team. His efforts weren’t working, and he was starting to get angry when it happened. 

Shouyou was too tired and angry to even realize that it happened in the first place. He thought, for an instant, that it was that the floor was wet because the libero had to dive to get the ball, but when he felt the pain, he realized that it wasn’t the floor, it was himself that landed badly and twisted his ankle.

The game stopped as soon as he groaned in pain. Atsumu and Bokuto called his name, almost in a panic, the stadium went silent for like a few seconds, and then, while Shouyou was looking at his ankle he heard it.

It was weird, because he hadn’t heard it in years, but it caused a strange feeling in his belly. He almost forgot about the game.

“Hinata, boke!”, when he looked up, he found a very familiar face that, in theory, wasn’t supposed to be there. “Are you okay? Can you move? What the hell were you thinking, eh?”

Tobio was crouched in front of him, looking at him with a genuinely worried expression. He even moved Shouyou’s hands to look at his ankle. But all he could do was look at him with a confused expression and a weird feeling growing in his belly.

“I- ah- I…”, he couldn’t say anything else. Shouyou, that never stopped talking, was now suddenly out of words. Tobio rolls his eyes, and the weird situation is interrupted by the medical team. The Jackals move to make space for them, but Tobio, stayed where he was.

What happens next is even weirder. The team medic looks at Shouyou’s ankle and he determines that he needs to get him out of the court to examine it further.

Shouyou tries to move out of the court while the medic talks to one of the referees and the coach, but he hisses in pain before he makes his second step. Tobio says something that has to do with how slow Shouyou is being when suddenly the orange-haired young man’s feet aren’t touching the floor.

Shouyou is confused for a few seconds until he hears the crowd do weird fangirl noises. That’s when he realizes that he is being carried by Tobio bridal style. In front of the whole stadium! And probably country because the game was being televised!

Without a word, Tobio gets Shouyou out of the court in less time than the now blushed and embarrassed tangerine would’ve and then follows one of the medics to the back of the stadium so Shouyou can receive medical attention.

Once the orange-haired man (now looking like a tomato) is in the medical wing safe and sound, Tobio looks at him again. He has a frown on his face (something normal) but outside of that, he looks quite normal, something that upsets Shouyou a little.

“You better not broke that ankle. We need to finish that game, boke”, Shouyou frowns at him and is about to tell him something when Tobio decides to turn around and leave.

“What an – “, he stops because at that very moment, Natsu, his younger sister, is entering the medical wing.

“Are you two dating?”, Shouyou is confused.

“Is really that the first thing you ask me? What about “are you okay, nii-chan?””, Natsu rolls her eyes.

“You two are so cute together! I totally want Kageyama as a brother-in-law!”, Shoyou opens his mouth to deny everything, but the medic interrupts the situation to revise him.

It turns out that Shoyou couldn’t end that game, that now every soul in the country thought that Tobio and he were dating, that he didn’t like the looks his teammates were giving him and he didn’t like, even less, the one that Tobio gave him from the other side of the net.


End file.
